


Roy's Journey

by MiddayMusings



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayMusings/pseuds/MiddayMusings
Summary: Roy's journey as told in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Now with more NSFW content!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a version of Binding Blade that takes place about 5 years later in order to age up characters. ex: Roy is now 20 instead of 15.

With the help of his knights, Roy successfully eliminated the bandits ravaging his homeland. Roy was a young man, hardly twenty years old. He had blue eyes and red hair. His tussled hair was held back by a blue bandana. He wore white pants, blue armor, blue boots, and a cape that was blue on one side and red on the other. Upon returning to Castle Pherae, Eliwood had important news for his son. Roy was to join with the rest of the Lycian Army, led by Hector of Ostia, in Araphen. Eliwood had fallen ill, and Roy would lead Pherae’s forces in his stead.

That night, Roy heard a knock on his door. It was Lilina. Lilina was one of Roy’s closest friends. She was the daughter of Hector, his father’s best friend, and therefore they had practically grown up together. Lilina had wanted to leave with Roy, but Eliwood insisted that she return to Ostia.

“May I come in?”

“Of course!” Roy let Lilina into his room.

Lilina rushed to hug her friend. “I’m so happy to see you!”

Lilina had blue eyes and blue hair that reached down past her shoulders. She wore a red headpiece that matched her thigh high boots. Her stockings were a darker shade of red. Her dress was a similar color as her boots, although part of the hem, which reached half way down her thighs, was white.

“I’m glad to see you too Lilina! How have you been enjoying Pherae? I know it’s not quite as grand as Ostia.”

“It’s alright I suppose, if a little lonely.”

Roy laughed. “My father isn’t exciting enough for you?”

Lilina smiled as she groaned. “I meant without you around blockhead! I’m really disappointed that we’ll be leaving tomorrow, especially since we haven’t been able to spend much time together recently.”

“Yeah,” Roy agreed, “It would be great to have some time to ourselves and relax, like we used to.”

“You know, since this is the last time we’ll see each other for a while, maybe we should do something special? Just the two of us.”

“I don’t know Lilina, it’s getting pretty late, and Father wants me to leave for Araphen first thing in the morning…”

Lilina let out an exasperated sigh. “Well, I guess I’ll be going then.” Lilina turned around and left the room before Roy could say anything else.

“Lilina, wait!” Roy called after her, but Lilina had already left. He felt bad letting his friend run off like that, but they both had long days ahead of them, and they needed to rest.

“Gods, why is he so thick!” Lilina muttered under her breath as she stormed down the hall. Lilina had a crush on Roy for years, but he had never picked up on it. He was always too preoccupied with training and studying to give her the attention she longed for. As she fell asleep, Lilina tried to think of anything besides her feelings for a certain oblivious, and handsome, red headed noble.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and his forces meet several others on their way to Araphen.

Roy left for Araphen with the forces of Pherae at the crack of dawn. He regretted not having a chance to see Lilina after their previous conversation, but he couldn’t afford to delay.

On their journey, Roy and his forces ran into a cleric. Other than her brown shoes, the cleric was completely dressed in white. She wore a dress than covered her neck down to her ankles with sleeves that went to her wrists. She had brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a white veil that flowed down past her waist. 

“Help! Please help! My Mistress has been taken captive! You must save her!” The cleric ran towards Roy’s group as soon as she saw them.

“Master Roy!” cautioned Merlinus, “We can hardly delay to help a random girl who crosses our path!”

“Please help! Those soldiers are chasing me! I don’t stand a chance against them myself!” the cleric pleaded with Roy.

Roy spotted the soldiers marching towards them. “There she is!” one of them yelled.

“What is your name miss?” Roy asked the cleric.

“Elen. My Mistress and I were traveling to meet the Lycian Alliance when those thugs kidnapped her.”

“The Lycian Alliance? We can’t turn a blind eye to an ally of ours, Merlinus. We’ll be glad to help,” Roy assured Ellen.

“Oh thank you! I can’t fight, but I can help your troops with my healing staff.”

Roy and his forces engaged with the first group of soldiers and soundly beat them. Then they headed toward the fort where Elen’s Mistress was being held. Along the way, they ran into a group of mercenaries.

“Who goes there?” yelled one of the mercenaries. There was a scar across his face and he carried a sword almost as large as his muscular body.

“Forces of Pherae. Who are you?” asked Merlinus.

“Pherae? Perfect. We’ve been hired by Marquess Eliwood to help his son. I’m Dieck, and this is my crew: Lot, Wade, and Shanna. We’re at your service.” Dieck gestured towards the two burly axe wielders and the petite pegasus knight beside him.

Merlinus and Marcus introduced themselves and began to explain their mission to the mercenary, but Roy could only focus on one thing. The pegasus knight with light blue hair. Her eyes were the same color as her messy hair that reached down to her ears. She wore a metal breastplate, blue and white shirt, and thigh high boots that were a blue slightly darker than her hair. Her skirt was white and barely reached halfway down her thigh. A brown belt held up her skirt. She held a lance in her hand and was staring at the soldiers guarding the nearby fort. Roy was entranced by this woman.

“We’re ready to proceed, Lord Roy,” Marcus reported.

“Hm? Oh, yes, of course!” Roy was snapped out of his daydream by the realization that he was leading an army at the moment.

With the help of the mercenaries, Roy’s forces had little trouble fighting the remaining soldiers and taking the fort they were defending. However, none of them were prepared for the surprise that awaited them inside.

“Mistress!” Elen exclaimed as she ran to greet the woman who had been held hostage. This woman had blonde hair that cascaded down past her shoulders. Around her neck was a green pendant that matched the color of her eyes. She wore a red dress that left her collarbone bare and went down past her knees. Additionally, she wore a red cardigan with white trim that matched the length of her dress. Her shoes were black and her feet and legs were covered in dark red stockings. 

“Did you recruit this group to save me?” the woman asked Elen. Elen nodded in response.

Marcus stepped forward. “We are from Pherae, moving to meet with the Lycian Army. Your servant Elen tells us that you wish to meet with them?”

“Yes! I must meet with the Lycian Army at once! I have something of grave importance to tell them!”

“Forgive me ma’am,” Merlinus interrupted, “But who are you? Not just anyone can demand to see the commander of the Lycian Army.”

“Of course! My apologies. I am Princess Guinevere of Bern.”

Roy’s entire group was taken aback. “Why should we trust you? Bern is currently threatening to take over Lycia, if not the entire continent of Elibe!” Merlinus exclaimed.

“I know this is strange, but my brother, King Zephiel started this war, and I wish to end it peacefully.”

“This is very suspicious. Master Roy, I doubt we can trust her-“

“I appreciate you concern Merlinus, but we’ve delayed enough already,” Roy interjected. “We’re meeting with the Lycian Army anyway, we should bring her along. We can debate her trustworthiness as we travel.”

“Hmmm. I suppose that is fair.” Merlinus conceded. “However, this detour has been quite the delay. It will be best if we spend the night and rest before continuing our march.”


	3. Guinevere And Elen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere and Elen spend the night together.

Roy’s forces split up the rooms in the castle for the night. Allan and Lance had to share a room, and so did Lot and Wade. Elen ended up in the same room as Guinevere, but everyone else had a room to themselves. Everyone was settling down for the night after the fighting that day.

“I really appreciate you saving me today,” Guinevere told Elen.

“I did what I needed to do to keep my Mistress safe,” Elen replied.

“Such a good pet deserves a reward, I believe.”

“Oh, thank you Mistress!”

Guinevere removed the veil from Elen’s head and placed it on a nearby chair. She unbuttoned Elen’s collar and kissed her on the neck. This sent shivers through Elen’s body as she bit her lip.

“Tell me pet, how long has it been since you’ve orgasmed?”

“Two months mistress. Ever since I… disappointed you, you haven’t given me any release.”

“Well, today certainly makes up for that,” Guinevere smiled as she unbuttoned Elen’s dress. She continued to cover Elen’s neck with kisses as she finished unbuttoning. Elen’s dress fell to the floor revealing her white, lacy panties and her matching bra. “I see this is still your favorite set?” Guinevere asked.

“Yes Mistress! I’ve cherished it ever since you gave it to me.”

Guinevere stood behind Elen and continued to kiss her neck. She reached under Elen’s arms and cupped her small but perky tits. Elen leaned her head back and began to moan as her Mistress groped her.

“You’ve been such a good pet today, how should I reward you?” Guinevere mused as one of her hands started to drift toward Elen’s crotch.

Elen sharply inhaled as her mistress teased her. “However you see fit, Mistress.”

“Good answer,” Guinevere said as she slipped her hand into Elen’s panties and began to rub her soaking wet pussy.

“Mmmm, Mistress!” Elen moaned. “That feels so good!”

After a minute of playing with her servant’s pussy, Guinevere stopped and whispered in Elen’s ear, “I know I said I would reward you, but I don’t think we need to go so fast.”

“Y-yes. Of course, Mistress,” Elen reluctantly agreed. She was already so turned on and breathing heavily. She couldn’t wait for her Mistress to let her cum, but she also loved being teased by her.

“Sit down. And sit on your hands, I don’t want them to wander,” Guinevere told Elen. Elen complied with her orders.

Guinevere drops her cardigan to the floor. “Spread your legs.” Elen complied. Guinevere put her foot on the chair between Elen’s legs, inches away from her pussy. She bent down to loosen her shoe. As she did so, Elen got a view of her Mistress’s tits. They were small and perky, just like Elen’s. Guinevere removed her shoe. She put her other foot on the chair and began to take off her second shoe. Elen bit her lip as she stared at those perfect tits barely a foot away from her. Guinevere looked up at her servant. “Enjoying the view, are we?” she said with a smirk. Elen could only nod in reply. Guinevere removed her second shoe and proceeded to straddle Elen’s lap. She placed her arms over Elen’s shoulders and wrapped around her back. She whispered in Elen’s ear, “How badly do you want to see these tits?”

Elen moaned. “Please let me see them Mistress! I’ll do anything!”

Guinevere smirked as she stood up. “I know you will.” She turned around and pushed the top of her dress down to expose her bra, though Elen could only see her back. “But I love it when you beg,” Guinevere teased as she unclapsed her red bra and let it fall to the floor.

Elen resisted the urge to touch herself. “Mistress please, I need to see your perfect tits! I’ll do anything you ask!”

Guinevere smirked. She covered her tits with her hands and turned around. She straddled Elen before removing her hands and exposing her tits. Elen’s jaw dropped. She never got tired of seeing Guinevere’s tits. “I’m glad your mouth is already open, pet. You said you would do anything to see these, right?” Elen nodded, still staring at the tits right in front of her. “Well my nipples are very needy right now, and I know you would love to help them.” Guinevere pushed her tits up towards Elen’s face. Elen excitedly began to suck on her left nipple. She used her tongue to tease her Mistress. Guinevere moaned and put a hand behind Elen’s head. “Good girl. And the other one?”

Guinevere’s hips began to grind back and forth as Elen worked on her right tit. Elen’s moans were stifled by her breasts, but it was obvious how turned on she was.

Guinevere pulled Elen’s head away from her tit. “I’ll give you a choice, I can tease you some more, or I can eat you out right now so you can spend the rest of the night focusing on my pleasure. Which do you want?”

“Tease me more Mistress…” Elen moaned. As much as she wanted to worship her Mistress, it wasn’t often that Guinevere spoiled her, and she didn’t want to waste this opportunity.

Guinever giggled. “You’re so predictable. In that case…” Guinevere stood up and turned around again. This time, however, she completely removed her dress. Elen thought the princess’s ass looked great in anything, but the crimson panties she had on were by far the sexiest pair she owned. “Get on your knees pet,” Guinevere commanded. Elen obeyed immediately. Guinevere took a step backward and shook her big ass in Elen’s face. She bent over as she removed her panties. “Go ahead and grab it.” Elen jumped at the chance to touch her Mistress’s ass. “Mmmm,” Guinevere moaned. Elen let go and Guinevere turned around. Elen stared longingly at the princess’s bare pussy. “Go ahead. Worship your Mistress’s pussy,” Guinevere ordered Elen as she shoved her pussy in her pet’s face.

Elen excitedly began to eat out Guinevere’s soaking wet pussy. Elen grabbed the back of the princess’s thighs as she buried her face in her Mistress’s sopping pussy. Guinevere moaned as Elen began licking her most sensitive parts. She put her hand on Elen’s head and lightly grabbed her hair. After her initial burst of excitement, Elen began to slowly lick Guinevere’s pussy. She used her tongue to lick the entire length of her pussy, ending at her clit. Guinevere moaned as Elen slowly dragged her tongue over her pussy. After a minute of this, she couldn’t stand it. “Fasterrrrrr….” Guinevere moaned as her hips started to buck into Elen’s face. Elen obliged and began to lick faster and give more attention to her Mistress’s clit. Guinevere moaned louder as she got closer to orgasm. She tightly gripped Elen’s hair as her hips wildly bucked back and forth, practically facefucking her attendant. Elen focused more and more on her clit as Guinevere got louder. “YES RIGHT THERE! MAKE ME CUM ELEN!” Guinevere screamed as Elen licked her clit hard and fast.

Guinevere thrust her hips forward, and tightened her grip on Elen’s hair as she came. Elen’s tongue slowed down, and she licked up all the juices from her Mistress’s pussy. “Mmmmmmm,” Guinevere moaned, “That was amazing.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“Our fun has left me tired, I think I’ll head to bed now.”

“But Mistress! You promised to reward me!” Elen exclaimed in shock.

“Yes, but I never said when I would reward you, now did I?” Guinevere couldn’t contain her smirk as Elen realized what had happened.

“No, of course not. You’re right Mistress. I apologize....”

“Come join me in bed pet, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Elen followed the princess into bed. Her Mistress had left her with a wet mess between her legs and without orgasm yet again. What a perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect the first sex scene to not involve Roy, but sometimes inspiration strikes.


End file.
